


The Zanny Adventures of Asher the Plush Bear

by cartoonation



Category: The Amazing Fay
Genre: Anime, Crack Fic, Crossover, Gen, This is written as a gag gift, naruto - Freeform, some possible violence in later chapters, this is based off of a crack fic by salemlucidester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonation/pseuds/cartoonation
Summary: After the realm of Plush Bears is brought into existance in the world of Naruto by their goddess, Fay-sama, Asher the Plush Bear Sage seeks to find a purpose for his fellow plush kind.





	The Zanny Adventures of Asher the Plush Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalemLucidEster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemLucidEster/gifts).



> This is a spinoff crack!fic based off of SalemLucidEster's crack!fic, "Fay's Amazing Ninja Adventure". I'm sorry for everything that's about to follow.

Asher the stuffed bear. A myth. To many, a legend. The king of the Plush Realm, the Plush Sage. He had many names given unto him in the short time he and his land had come into existence at the grace of their Goddess, Fay-sama, as she was called. But yet, they sought to find purpose. For as quickly as their world had been fabricated, had their goddess had abandoned both them and their ruler, as punishment for Asher's crime- having revealed her true identity to another realm against her wishes.

So it was now, Asher realized that he was destined to bring to his plush kin new purpose for their existence, to right the wrongs of his past mistakes. And he would do so, no matter how many realms he had to search through to find it.


End file.
